The Eppley Institute of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center maintains a Laboratory Support Shared Resource. The main component provides glassware washing services to all Eppley Institute faculty members with laboratories In the Eppley Cancer Institute Building (ECI), Eppley Science Hall (ESH), Lied Transplant Center (LTC) and the Durham Research Center 11 (DRC 11). In addition, personnel who are involved in running this core provide services such as autoclaving, and provision of triple-distilled water. The benefits of this Shared Resource are that duplication of effort is minimized, equipment use. e.g. autoclaves, is optimized and quality is maintained, e.g. distilled water. Terence Lawson, Ph.D. is the Director for this Shared Resource. Dr. Lawson holds a B.Sc. degree in Biochemistry (University of Aberdeen) and a Ph.D. in Experimental Pathology (University of Leeds).